You love me?
by Dreaming in colours
Summary: Songfic to I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace. Simply a HPDM story with very, very mild slash. Summary: Both Harry and Draco are struggling with their feelings for each other after what happened on the train.. Disclaimer: Stuff used, not mine


**A/N:** So, welcome, readers, to my first fanfic ever! Actually, this is the first story I've ever finished. I had started on a story, but it had to be way too long for my likings, so I decided not to finish it and to only start writing one-shots now, so.. There we go :D

This is a songfic to Three days grace's "I hate everything about you." I am seriously in love with this song and I thought it would be a nice song for a songfic.

Please note that I am not English, but I'm a teenage Dutch girl, so my grammar or spelling may be quite bad sometimes. Please bear with me anyway. Also, this is my first story, so it probably sucks (:

Word count: 1382.

WARNING: slash, because I just seem to like Harry and Draco together (: it's mild, though.

Now, on with the story.

**Bold = lyrics.**

_Italic = title._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You love me?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take**

Harry was laying in his bed.  
It was three in the morning already, but even though he had been trying to sleep for hours, he still hadn't succeeded. It was only his second day back at Hogwarts. He had come back again after the final battle, which they had won, and had decided to take his seventh year again, since he hadn't had any education during the fight. Of course, Hermione and Ron had come back too. Harry had never questioned Hermione's return, because she was the cleverest witch he had ever met and then, why would someone like her quit her education early? Ron's return, of course, had some other reasons: the first was that his parents had kind of forced him to go back to finish school, the second reason was that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his new girlfriend, Hermione.  
No, things hadn't changed much this summer holiday.

What had surprised Harry was that Draco Malfoy had also come back to Hogwarts. Obviously, Malfoy hadn't been ashamed of his Death Eater parents, who were now both in Azkaban. Even though Malfoy had joined the Light Side during the war, Harry had never thought that he had truly meant it all. Now it was obvious that he actually did, though, because otherwise he wouldn't be allowed into the school by professor McGonagall, who was now in charge of the school. And so, with Malfoy's return, trouble had begun again.

When Malfoy had noticed Harry on the train, he had gone to him to tease him. He had made some annoying remarks, including "Oh, so the Golden Boy has come back to claim more fame here, too?" Harry had, to Malfoy's surprise, simply answered: "At least I'm not lonely now, am I? I guess you must be, with your parents in Azkaban and all of your friends not returning to Hogwarts."  
This had proved to be enough to piss Malfoy off, and he then punched Harry in the face, leaving him with a bleeding nose.

**Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Harry had really been hurt after Malfoy's remark. Surprisingly, it had hurt him much more than the punch had. This worried Harry now while he couldn't sleep. After all, this was Malfoy's normal behaviour, so why did he feel different now? Why did he actually feel hurt this time? This had never happened before. So, Harry thought, it would have been way better if Malfoy hadn't come back. He wouldn't have missed the sad feelings he was suffering now. Maybe his life would have been much easier then.

**Every roommate kep awake**  
**By every sigh and scream we make  
Every feeling that I get****  
But I still don't miss you yet**

Ron woke up when he heard someone screaming. He then noticed Harry laying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and sighing every ten seconds. He thought Harry had had a nightmare about the war again, but he wasn't sure. He would ask him in the morning, because now he was too sleepy to ask him. Turning around, he quickly fell asleep again, leaving the worried Harry to think about his feelings.

**Only when I stop to think about it…**

He had never thought about Malfoy like this before, because the feelings were new. It felt like his best friend had just fought with him and they would never be friends again. But now he thought about it, he noticed that the feelings had been there longer than just today. They had actually been there since the war and Malfoy's switch of sides..

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you****  
Why do I love you?**

For the first time in weeks, he thought of Ginny. He had been dating her for quite a while, but then he had noticed that every time he kissed or just touched her, he just didn't feel the sparks. Actually, he hadn't felt anything at all! So he broke up with her, astonished that he didn't feel depressed as he had done so. Now that he thought about it, the feelings with Draco had started before the break-up. Maybe Hermione had been right, maybe girls just weren't his cup of tea anyway. He had never considered this, but now, in the middle of the night, he thought he might be falling for Draco Malfoy after all.

There was no way someone could fall in love with someone they hated everything about… was there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
****But I haven't missed you yet**

On another side of the castle, far away from Harry, another boy was laying in his bed, wide awake. This boy, Draco Malfoy, was also thinking about what had happened on the train yesterday. He hadn't planned to punch Harry, honestly, but when he had something offending about his parents, he had just gotten very angry and he had found it impossible to stop himself. After all, they were still his parents, Death Eaters or not. He clearly didn't support their ideas, but they had still made him who he was.

Draco couldn't sleep because he felt very bad for hitting Harry. Yes, of course, he was his arch-nemesis and all, but still, Draco felt a lot of remorse. He just wished that Harry hadn't come back, so he could have dealt with his problems alone. He had to ignore all of the comments about his parents now. His popularity had surely gone down, even though he actually was on everybody's side.

**Only when I stop to think about it..  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

Yes, it was true, the former Ice Prince of Slytherin was getting soft. Everything had changed, even though not everyone had seen the changes yet. Along with switching to the Light Side, he had also gotten a lot nicer on the inside, even though he still didn't want to show it to everyone. So his acting hadn't gotten less, but his appreciation for Harry and his friends had grown a lot. After this, the appreciation had grown into him desperately wanting to be his their friend, which then had grown even more until he, shockingly, had fallen in love with the savior of the wizarding world. He hated him for it, because he knew it would never work between them, but he just couldn't stop his feelings.

'Damn you, Harry!' he thought, 'I want to go back to just fucking hating you!'

**Only when I stop to think about you  
I know**  
**Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?**

He knew it was impossible to go back, so there was nothing left to do except for trying to forget about him and keeping his act in place. But did Harry know about his feelings? Would it be possible that he liked him back? He just kept hoping, even though he knew he didn't really stand a chance with Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you****  
Why do I love you?**

Both boys were getting frustrated now, both not being able to sleep, even though they were both very tired. If they had known what the other one on the other side of the castle was thinking, they would have felt much better, but now, both of them were very sad, not knowing what their future would be with the other boy in the same school.

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**

Both of them thought the other on hated him, but both of them hoped for friendship and maybe even more. When would they finally cross the thin line between hate and love? Who would be the first to cross it?

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

After this long train of thought, the two of them fell asleep, dreaming of what would happen when they would finally cross the line.

**The end.**

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**A/N: **So, I hope this didn't suck… Please tell me how you feel (:


End file.
